rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SotW Quotes
Sessions The Ice Dome "Smell my character sheet." --Teager "My squid's bleeding, too." --Unknown; attribution needed. "So you know how they give pandas porn, in zoos, to help them mate?" --Mike The Whale's Song "That is one tricked-out manse. Pimp my manse." --Teager "I like my fleshy prison!" --Amber and Dax, in perfect unison "Om nom nom -- Dammit!" --Teager "While fun, STing is about as relaxing as taming hungry cougars." --Steve The Gift Horse's Maw "We are going to get eaten by a whale... because you don't use proper grammar." --Amber (Teager) "[The Dolphin] is basically a fancy, technomagic, first-age golf cart." --Steve The Gates of Heaven and the Sands of Time "You hear the words... shit, I didn't write it down..." --Steve "I'm big and opaque." --Dean (In voiceover voice) "VH1: Behind the Circle" --Teager * Serentatis: I'm your lunar mate. * Dax: Really? Can you tell me anything about my previous incarnation? * Serentatis: I'm sorry, I never knew my solar mate. * Dax: Yeah, I never really knew her either... "Because sailors aren't environmental damage." --Teager "Are you huffing tea?!" --Dean, to Teager The Nature of Shadow "I'm sure I owe you my life." --Fern, to the man who just healed her and doesn't know that he's her father * Amber: Largo, there's a lesson you're going to have to learn, that not everything can be solved by force. * Largo: ...So should I scare it? * Dax: Well, I'm not piloting this thing. * Shahra: Obviously. * Dax (defensively): It's not obvious! I could be this bad! "This is a really stupid idea, but I'm going to do it anyway, because that's just who I am." --Largo "So we should go back to the Standing Stones of Cinnabar and walk up and down the beach?" --Teager * Amber: "You know, Largo, your thinking grunts and angry grunts and sad grunts all sound pretty much alike." * Largo: *shrugs* "You don't speak pridetongue." The Burden of the Sun * Dean: "Magma crabs?" * Everyone: "OW." * Daryl: "Talk about picking up a burner..." "Glorious Solar Teabag!" --Steve * Dean: "When you can't punch a gay fortune teller..." * Daryl & Steve: "What?" * Dean: "Strike a happy medium." "Syrisie, I choose you!" --Dean "Can I go back to a save point now?" --Teager The Verdant Exploration "KNNIIFFE EEEYYYYEEE AATTAAAAACK!!!" --Daryl / Dan McNinja "'My First Deathlord.' That's a terrifying baby book." --Steve Comments on Largo taking out a nest of chakra orchids: * Dean: "It's horticulture time." * Steve: "Fullmetal Botanist." "Okay. Salad shooter, Evel Knievel. Got it." --Steve, repeating Dean's stunt back to him "Ooh, and I make it into an evil root smoothie. And I drink it up through the straw of justice." --Dean, stunting for Largo "Hel-lo salad fork." --Alexa, stunting for Fern "WTF, matey?" --Daryl, on Seatongue/Leetspeak "'I'm gonna ask the lightning for directions.' You, sir, understand the Wyld." --Steve, to Dean * Steve: Fern is not chewy. * Dean: Fern is a cyborg. Cyborgs are not chewy. * Teager: The whole band's drunk. * Alexa: Even the automaton! * (all laugh) * Teager: Man, I don't know how Golden Rhythm puts them down, but... * Steve: He's a machine. (Re: the talking Zarlath Post-its) "Read me, Seymour!" --Dean The Castle of Chaos * Teager: He'd better not be a fucking mute. * Alexa: I should hope he's not having sex in the middle of a Wyld zone! * Teager: ...And that's how the Kama Sutra was written. We're done. * Steve: Fern's a bit of a humanitarian. * Alexa: Ironically enough. "Meta''phors'' be with you." --Bumper sticker (say it out loud) * Dean: I ask the tree for directions. * Teager: You wood. "That's such a strange thing to ask of your captors. 'Can we get a guitar in here? ... And a baguette?'" --Teager "Glorious Solar Shell-Game!" --Alexa * Teager: ...and then Amber plays the bars of the cell, shattering them. * Steve: I guess you would know the opening bars. * Alexa: My footsteps are pretty loud these days. * Dean: Yeah, we're goona have to get you some moccasins soon... * Teager: Or rubberize you. "Things to do: Zerg rush the Silver Prince." --Teager (Re: Cascade of Cutting Mooks) "It's rainin' men!" --Dean "The rumors of my demise... are wrong." --Amber * Amber: That's an angry grunt. * Largo: You're learning. The Games of Gold and Blood "Johnson? Why is the Jolly Roger... pink?" --Steve * Dean: I'm going to break him into manymanymany little ghost pieces. * Steve: Four. beat Three scythe blades, so you're gonna break him into four ghost bits. * Dean: That's a lot, to Largo. * Tepet Carian: So in the meantime, give singing lessons to the guy who was mute a minute ago. Right. * Amber: You're a dear. * Carian: Always. * Steve: Air-Aspect Essence vents are being emptied into the water, making it freeze solid. * Alexa: I'' see. * Steve: Exactly. The Pirate Ploy "Jesus-Co. Makers of fine Jesus products." --Teager * Atterum: "Whatever ship ''you two are in charge of -- " * Largo: "Luthe." * Steve (talking about Taru-Kul and Syrisie): We like god-rocks. * Dean: And cola. "Recorder of Everlasting Glories's a Yak-Bak!" --Daryl "When we last left our drunkards..." --Daryl "You're Solars! You're so good you actually can solve problems with alcohol!" --Steve The Battle and the Rescue "JESUS CHRIST IT'S A DAWN CASTE GET IN THE CAR" --Steve * Dean: "Follow the Obvious keyword." * Teager (singing): "Fol-low, fol-low, fol-low, fol-low..." "JESUS CHRIST IT'S THE FIRST AND FORSAKEN LION GET IN THE COATL" --Steve "You're a napalm sprinkler." --Dean * Daryl: Put and Fox on ropes! * Dean: Spider silk! * Daryl: Cat and Fox yo-yos! ...Battle yo-yos! ...Walk the dog! * Dean, stunting for Largo: I go charging into them, scattering mortals and zombies left and right. Body parts everywhere. You know how war is. * Steve: Thankfully, no, I don't. "I lash his whip to the side as I nom it, and say... oh shit, I forgot what I was gonna say..." --Dean (as he pulls a Steve!) "You do not need a dual-core Coatl." --Steve, on powering it with two PSVs * Daryl, stunting for Dax: Abyssal looks sad. I'm gonna give her a hug. * Steve: ...What did we say about hugging Abyssals? * Daryl: Oh, it's gonna be fun! * Words cannot describe how ''creepy Daryl's voice was on that last sentence.'' "His vertebrae look an awful lot like cello strings." --Teager, stunting for Amber "I exploded the kinky guy!" --Dean The Light in the Dark “All you have to do to make the bible canon is make Lazarus a zombie.” ~ Teager “No matter how stupid-powerful we become, we can always get stupider.” ~ Teager The Unexpected Ally * Daryl: Blame 4chan. * Teager: It's like Canada, but real! I should ask them for directions. Like the lightning." ~ Daryl * Steve: Leviathan's Tell wouldn't be visible if he were a penguin. * Alexa hears: Leviathan's Hell wouldn't be visible if he were a penguin. "I'm going to music the fuck out of this boat, so the zombie squid can't attack it. beat Exalted! It's like that!" ~ Teager "We're moving at Mach Largo." ~ Daryl * Alexa: I give the hekatonkhire a hug. * ... * Steve: Then it eats you! * Teager: Not with space-hands. * Steve: ...Then with space-mouth! * Fern: He found part of himself hidden in a jar of whiskey. * Dax: *sighs wistfully* In more ways than one... * Dean: The Desert Lions aren't bloodthirsty murderers. * Teager: Tell that to your Limit Break! * Dean: Tell that to yours. * Teager: Hey, I'm not from the desert tribes. (On the tarrasque) "Picture Godzilla and the Cloverfield monster. Now, what eats those?" ~ Teager * Amber: It's not that you're an awful person, Gaze... it's just that you have a bit of awful person inside you right now. * The Colorless Gaze: I love you too, Amber. * Teager: I reach into his backpack and pull out the key to the Imperial Manse! * Steve: That requires more than one die. * Teager: ...Did I say manse, or pants? * Steve: And then we'll have an entire clusterfuck of randomness! * Alexa: That's the official term now. ... A murder of crows, a herd of deer, a clusterfuck of randomnesses. * Steve: As far as hiking up the Imperial Mountain with a bunch of Solars and a hekatonkhire -- * Dean: And a couple of Lunars -- * Daryl: And a construct -- * Steve: singing And a par-triiidge in a pear treeee... Session Fifteen "So if MacGyver were telekinetic..." ~Alexa, stunting for Fern (Re: the dangers of volcano mines) "And when I say employee turnover, I mean like apple." ~Teager The Lawgivers and the Law "Monocles are not for flailing." ~Dean * Teager: Our focus is gone. * Steve: Hang on a sec, I'm gonna stop this with my face. * Teager: ...Our focus is gone. The Ancient Child "Q Spoon." ~Steve "Oh God. Lollipops with Immovable Rods... It'd be worse if it were Rods of Wonders." ~Teager "The problem with my current idea is that I don't like the stegosaurus look." ~Alexa *points to Alexa* "Totally respectful behavior..." *points to himself* "...sassy comment..." *points at Dean* "...grunt. Sums up the characters pretty well." ~Teager * Dean: It's like punching a marshmallow. * Steve: You don't use up your arm strength! * Dean: And your hand gets sticky. "My character concepts for Raksi: Equal parts River Tam and GLaDOS." ~Steve Later: "Casting... We need Summer Glau as Raksi." ~Steve * Amber: You're starting to think like me. * Fern: Excuse me while I beat my head against a wall until I've driven it out of me. "There's always more kung-fu later. Don't you know anything about life?" ~Dean * Raksi: I could like you. * Alexa: *little squee noise* ...YES! "Killing the puppy at Home would probably have to be pretty permanent... God, it'd probably take geomantic engineering." ~Alexa * Alexa: My daughter's several thousand years older than I'' am! * Teager: Welcome to reincarnation. * Teager: ...And then there were vampires, and God, and mages. * Dean: Oh, my. *singing* "Kukla, Kukla, Kukla... I made him out of clay..." ~Teager * Teager: What is this, a 6%-drop-rate purple off the Silver Prince? * Steve: I think it's reached 100% now. * Dean: Well, he ''does respawn... * Teager: Raid lockout on the Skullstone Archipelago is one year. "Cogito, ergo nom." ~Teager * Alexa: You're a leaf on the wind. * Teager: But I'm underwater. * Alexa: You're a leaf on the current. * Steve: You're a jellyfish on the wind. Session Nineteen Re: Amber, recruiting for the Iridescent Carillon's posse * Teager: "Okay, who wants a pay raise at the expense of extreme danger?" * Dean: "Also, can you drive stick?" Teager: It's not helpful, but "delicious puppies" is five syllables. Teager: ...I wish I understood me. Dean: I do so many little funny things, it's almost worth a big funny thing for XP. Teager (counting off haiku syllables): "Mmm, Solar puppies." Steve: It fits like sticking your hand in a melon fits. * Teager: The "moose" sign means I'm OOC. * Steve: Teager's a moose, Amber isn't. Got it. Not in a session * Teager: Autochthon is like... okay, picture a car mechanic, but played by Morgan Freeman. 'My, my.' * Steve: And he has a giant wrench! * Teager: Why is the wrench cel-shaded but Morgan Freeman isn't???? "You just implied the presence of Autochthon-Fern slash." ~ Teager "I need someone to help me pour more sauce into the pan. I cannot do it, for I am a lobster-man." ~Dean "What about Chaotic Brie?" ~Dean "Logic dictates that you throw the sponge." ~Teager Catchphrases Amber Melody: "Om nom nom." "Yes, well, X is our specialty." (Where X is anything from chaos, war, rebuilding, singing, dancing, escaping hell...) Adamant Fern: "I've got a spell for that." "That can be arranged." Dax Stormslayer: "Crouchwalk!" "I jump on its head and stab it in the face three times." Largo the Black Lion: *low growl* "Holy and piercing!" Twice-Blessed Raven: "I punch it in the face really hard." Steve: "You see a brightly glowing crystal..." "When we last left our heroes..." Category:Sunlight on the Water